Request: The Heat
by Rejected Royal
Summary: PM Request: A Spin off from my story A Ring for My What? Rena ventures a bit too far in the woods of Feita. Can Chung save her in time? Lemon


**AN: So, my little perverts, one of my requests has been finish. Apparently, my ****_A Ring for My What? _****was a popular fiction. Give it up for Kiyoshi Hatake, the requester for the Rena x Chung Lemon!**

**Kiyoshi Hatake: Ooh boy~. This oughta be good~. I expect good results. Now then...let's read it shall we~?**

**Rena: -shooting an endless supply of arrows at Kiyo-**

**Kiyo: -uses detect to dodge all the arrows- Can't touch this~.**

**Rena: -grumbles-**

**Royal: -giggles- I guess on with the story!**

* * *

_Request: The Heat_

By: Rejected Royal

Requested by: Kiyoshi Hatake

* * *

The crackling of tree branches in the wind. The rustling of the tall grass in the meadow. I took a deep breath, inhaling the smells of the freshly showered forest, and closed my eyes.

How great it was to be an elf.

I had learned to be one with the forest from birth. We hid in the forests of Elder, training to protect our people. Few were great enough to train with the masters, even fewer were allowed to represent the elven clan to the outside world. It was an honor I was away from the village. I was chosen to represent, I was outside…

I was free.

I chose to be a Wind Sneaker as to be more like the wind, a soft and gentle spirit that could be savage one minute and playful the next. Choosing this path was second to nothing.

However, this group was a headache if nothing else.

"We should stay quiet," I whisper, looking over my shoulder and seeing the rest of the crew behind me. Raven nods, bringing his white jacket over his head to avoid the excess rain, while Eve just raises her eyebrow at me, crossing her arms over her white dress. Both of them knew they weren't the problem –

"We should be meeting with Lengato now!"

"No way, El-dork! We need to find the creep who stole my powers! There was a rumor that he ran into the forests around here."

"Then you go yourself! We have to keep going ahead!"

"Big Sis Aisha, you are making him mad…"

Behind Raven and Eve, both Elsword and Aisha were making a scene about which way to head towards, while poor Chung looked lost and scared in the middle of them both. Rumor reported of a strange individual carrying an amulet with power headed nearby Feita. Aisha wanted to track the man down and show him who was boss now that she had the power of the Elements. Elsword wanted to reach camp at the Feita outpost, and I couldn't blame him. The trees around here cried at night.

"Aisha," I try to interrupt their quarreling, but they continue onward, making insults at one another's powers. My eyebrow twitches in anger, "Elsword…" I see Chung start to move out of the way, but the two idiots are oblivious to me, "Errrg! Violent Attack!"

In a matter of seconds, both Elsword and Aisha were sent flying into the ground, and I walked away from the group. Chung chuckled at my attack while Eve just rolled her eyes. "You really should be more careful with them." Raven remarked, looking down into the ditch.

I scoffed, "I'll go on ahead and scout out the area. I'll meet you at Lengato."

"Rena-" Before Chung could say another word, I was off, running through the trees without a care in the world.

The trees in Feita were singing in the evening light. Around here, the trees turned a weird purple color, but they were by no means unhealthy. These trees held nearly the same knowledge as the ones in Ruben, but were more traumatized by the events. I ran through the forest, ignoring the setting sun and enjoying the wind on my face, whipping through my hair.

A snap of a twig catches my ear and I halt. I'm not so stupid to step on a twig, so far into enemy territory…

I look around the grove of trees and try to get my bearings, seeing the sun setting behind the tall tower of Feita. I could have swore I heard –

A sharp pain courses through my back and my world went dark….

* * *

When I first woke up, all I could hear were strange noises around me. I was tied up, constrained and dangling from some ceiling. I felt rope all around me, around my knees which looped to my feet, making my legs spread apart. The rope continued upward, crisscrossing over my stomach and squeezing my breasts in a tight grip. My arms were tied up with rope as well, but my writs were bound in cuffs.

I didn't like it. This tight feeling on my body.

"Ku,Ku, she's awake…"

My eyes snap open to see a Glitter Alchemist and Spearman standing close to me. A ways off, a Defender was looking toward me, holding a small tray of items. I quickly look around to see a small dungeon, probably abandoned when the El lady left Feita, but still crawling with evil creatures.

"So different than a Glitter's body." The alchemist remarks, running one of his large meaty hands over the inside of my thighs. I try to squirm away, fully aware now of my nude position, but it only promotes him more. "Defender, my items."

I watch as the Defender rushes over to the Alchemist before speaking up, "What are you going to do with me?" I nearly yell.

The alchemist turns to me and smirks, "We have been working on a tonic for you other creatures, and I need a test subject." He eyes my body up and down, "Your body proves to be the ideal form of a woman, so I will try it on you. But first…" he grabs a small needle and two hoops, "… for identification purposes. "

"You're not going to touch me with that." I glare at him and all he does is laugh.

"You are in no position to debate," The spearman comes from behind him and places the tip of his spear at my stomach, "I'd think more about what I'm going to do. Now, Defender, hold her in place. "

The defender sets down the items and holds me by my breasts. My face gets red but I attempt to thow his off. I hear a laugh from the Alchemist as he places the needle right by one of my nipples. My eyes widen in understanding and before I can move, he shoves the needle through, allowing it to fully go through and leave on the other side. A cry escapes my lips in as the sudden pain startles me, and I can't help but watch as she shoves the open end of a ring into my breast and snaps it shut. A second later, he does it again, letting the needle go though my nipple and sealing it with the small hoop.

"Ku, Ku. A good mark, don't you agree?" The Alchemist laughs, the other two joining in, "And it seems that my hypothesis was correct."

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" I can't help the hysteria in my voice. My breasts, the symbol of fertility and womanhood, were just… pierced! How could someone do such a thing? My eyes focus in on the newly pierced area until a finger traced at the junction between my legs. I shrieked, trying to bring my legs closed, but failing.

"You are excited. Human's seem to get aroused when subjected to pain." The alchemist picks up two gloves and quickly slides then on. "Put your gloves on, my fellow Glitters. This stuff is potent…"

I continue to thrash around, trying to escape my bounds. This wasn't right. I was a warrior, not a experimental toy! When I got out of these bounds, I swear no glitter would be safe from my wrath. I would make Eve look like a kitten.

"Here we go."

My attention was drawn to the three glitters, who now had their hands full with a strange red mixture. "You can continue to thrash, but it will be futile in a second. Ku,Ku…"

"You will pay for this. I will hunt you down –"

"No you won't. You will stay here until my experiment is done. Phase two…"

At once, all three glitters were touching me: my breasts, my arms, my ears, my thighs. The only place they didn't touch was my entrance, thank the gods, but it was still demoralizing. The cool mixture, starting freezing me to my core, causing me to shiver. What was this mixture? It couldn't be anything good to say the least, but it seems to drip off my body in seconds after it was applied.

"What are you-" My mouth was suddenly gagged with a cloth damp with a powerful odor. I screamed past the gag but in seconds I was asleep…

* * *

Hot, it was too hot. I felt cool silken sheets below me, but my body seemed to be erupting in a pit of lava. My eyes drifted open and I looked around at my surrounding. I was no longer dangling, but tied to a bed, spread open and locked at the four ornate bed posts by rope. In front of my eyes, I saw a golden chain connecting my new nipple piercings and a ribbon, neatly tied in a bow, and pulling it up toward the ceiling, creating a pulling sensation on my breasts. The pressure holding up my breasts felt so good, but it was a small gift trying to draw away from the inferno my body was in. How long would I be in this hell? What did the glitters do to me? Were the others safe?

… Was I really turned on by this?

The glitter said I enjoyed my piercing, but to say aroused… it was disgusting. Aroused by pain? Impossible!

… was it?

I wrestled over the thought as my body writhed on the silk sheets. Ever position flared something in my body. I needed to get out.

Suddenly, I head a scream from outside the doorway, followed by a war cry. Seconds later, the door opens and my heart drops.

It was Chung.

"Rena!" My eyes are wide with fear as he runs over to me, "Oh god, what did they- did they hurt you Rena?" He untied the ribbon holding my breasts up and they flopped back down on my chest. I winced. He quickly took notice and turned even more paniced, "Did that hurt? Is anywhere hurting?"

"N-no, Chung… I-I'm f-f-ine... " I manage to get out, feeling the heat get to me head, "…hot…"

He looked into my eyes for a second and nodded, pulling his long hair out of the way, "Let me get you out of here." He sat next to my head and started to undo the rope at my wrist, letting his glove barley skim my skin.

I jolt of icy pleasure shot through my body and I couldn't help the scream from my mouth. Chung took it the wrong way and was instantly alert. "What wrong? Is it my gloves?" Before I could answer, he had taken them off and moved down to my right leg, taking care not to hurt me. I took deep breaths, trying not the let the heat overtake me again. Another fleeting touch on my lower leg had me moaning. Chung sensed that something was wrong and quickly apologized before moving to my other side. I looked up to him and saw his bright red face, trying not to look at my nude body. His touch seemed to quell the burning in my body. I wonder if…

He quickly untied the last tie. Before he could move away, I grab his right hand and drew his attention to my face. He looked directly at me and asked, "Do you need help getting up Rena?"

I shook my head and panted for air.

"Do you need any help?"

I nodded

"What do you need?"

I tilt my head up and he leans in close to hear my request, "Touch me, Chung. I need your touch."

His eyes widen, his face turns cherry red, but before he could deny or accept my request, I pull him into a kiss, causing his top to fall onto me.

I groan into the kiss, feeling the ribbons from his armor touch my skin and send shockwaves up my spine. Both of his arms are on my sides. I left my hands trace down his armor and start to undo the ties slowly, enjoying the feel of the sliding on my skin. Chung remains silent for a minute before hesitantly returning the kiss, pushing into me and quenching the fire in my lips. The fire was slowing dying down, replaced by a new need, a new desire.

I slide his shirt up his body, breaking the kiss for a moment, before capturing his lips again and engaging his tongue in a battle. My hands run up and down the toned muscles of his abdomen, amazed at the male pride he displayed in under his clothing. I hear him chuckle slightly and pull away. "Is this what you want from me, Rena?" I try to bring him in a kiss but he moves, kicking off his boots and moving to straddle my legs, "No, I want you to talk. I don't know what those creatures did to you, but I promised to help you no matter what. But you have to say it before I do it."

I put my arms on either side of my head, feeling the heat return to my body, and looked up pleadingly to Chung, "Please, make the heat go away."

I hear Chung's breath hitch and instantly feel his hands on my body. Unlike those nasty glitters, Chung's hands felt soothing, refreshing. I had never felt so alive and free. Every nerve, every synapse, every pore was hung on Chung's touch. It was unsettling, how depended I was on someone. Never before had I felt like this.

Chung's hands started at my shoulders, and traced odd little patterns on my skin. Instantly after, his lips were on my shoulders, kissing it, worshiping my body. My back arched in pleasure while my lips moan out approval. The pleasure was overwhelming. The heat was starting to fade, but a new need came right out. My lower half ached in desire. I needed his touch. I needed – I wanted –

"Do you like this, Rena?" I heard him ask as he kissed up my arm back to my shoulder and down to my breasts. His left hand flipped the ring in my nipple while the other molded my breast, adding random pressure to it. "These must have hurt. Let me take care of them." He kissed one of the nipples before bring it, ring and all, into his mouth and started suckling on it. I screamed in pleasure, bringing my hands to lace in his long hair. His tongue flicks at the ring, while the other hand continues squeezing my breast, shaping it into his will. I feel the scrape of his leg armor and nearly whine out, "Chung… Pa-pants…"

I feel his legs come up from around mine, and his left hand wound down to around my legs. A click echoes in my ear and his body moves from mine. I attempt to sit up by bringing my arms underneath my torso and look to see Chung removing his pants. My eyes widen when I see him and his erection standing straight up, the top a reddish hue and leaking with some precum. He was big, was he even going to fit?

"Turn to the side, Rena."

I smile toward him and listen to his words, "I trust you, Chung." I feel the bed dip a bit as I turn away from him and he stops me from turning on my stomach. My head snaps to meet his eyes and he keeps my eyes locked with his as I feel his hand reach down to my netherlips and gently start fingering my nub. I cry out, getting muted by his mouth on mine. He toys around with my clit and sticks a finger into my entrance. I hardly pay attention as he plunders my mouth, toying with my tongue, mapping out my entire mouth and letting my tongue enter his mouth as well. Below, I feel another finger start to enter me and I nearly scream in pleasure.

I pull away from Chung, "Please Chung! Get in me!"

The fingers removed from my body and I felt the tip of him at the entrance of my body. I try to arch my body to get him in me, but he just chuckles. I feel my leg come up to my chest and before I can ask him anything, I feel him just barely enter me.

I bite my lip as I feel him start to slowly enter my body. He was big, really big. I feel a sharp pain and quickly cry out. He whispers words of calming in my ear as he continues his track onward. Finally, after what seems like forever, I feel his hips against my body. I lean my head back onto his shoulder and wrap my arms behind his neck, lacing my fingers in his hair. "Please…"

Kisses litter down my neck, "Please what?"

"Love me."

A breath of air in my ear, "Always."

I feel him pull out of me, and I try to back myself into his length and whine, only to scream as she rams back into me. He still keeps my leg against my belly, making my entrance smaller as he rams into me, hitting my womb with each thrust. My breasts rock upwards with every thrust, my piercings slapping against my nipples with each rock. Long gone was the heat from the mixture, now replaced with a desire to feel every inch of the guardian behind me. The spring inside me was winding tightly, and it was about come loose.

"Chung- I can't… I'm gonna…"

"I'm right behind you, Rena."

Within seconds, I cry out, my whole body seized up while sparks lit up behind my eyes. Chung kept slamming into my body before grunting out. I feel my channel fill up with his essences and slowly start to flow out from my body.

We remain like that for several minutes before I feel Chung start to withdraw and I hear his gasp. "I'm so sorry, Rena. You're bleeding."

"I don't care." I turn back to him, feel a twinge of pain from my lower body, "That was amazing…"

He chuckles, "I'm glad. Anything for you."

We remain quiet for a second, before I decided that Chung helped me a bit too much. "You ready for round too."

I didn't give him a chance to answer before I tackled him to the bed.

* * *

"Are they still going at it?"

I sigh and lean against the side of the wall in a little loft in one of the towers of Feita, about two floors under the new couple. My face blushed in embarrassment at hearing Rena moan out. Eve looked out one of the windows and Oberon took to cleaning his weapon. Raven avoided looking at any of us, blushing like mad at the sounds coming from upstairs. Elsword was just lying upside down on one of the chaise lounge, his small pony tails hanging upside down. "Well, I admire Chung now…"

Raven's eyes raised and he crossed his arms over his white jacket, "And why is that?"

"Well, he became a sharpshooter now too, right?"

He didn't have the time to laugh. I quickly hit him over the head with my staff, "Pervert…."

* * *

**Woot! A little bit of humor relieve, but not too bad! How'd ya like it?**

**Kiyo: My thoughts on this? -nose explodes from nosebleeds- :D**

**Raven: That means it was well done. -nosebleeding as well-**

**Kiyo: I wonder where else is a good spot to pierce~.**

**Rena: -knocks Kiyo out and pierces his lips shut-**

**Raven, Chung, and Elsword: O_O**

**Rena: -demon smile-**

**Elsword: CHUNG GO CALM YOUR LOVER DOWN!**

**Rena: Why you...-fires arrows at Elsword-**

**Elsword: -tries to flee but gets arrowed to death-**

**Chung: -quickly kisses Rena-**

**Rena: -blush- Get your a- to the bedroom.**

**Chung: Y-yes ma'am! -runs to bedroom with Rena-**

**Chung and Rena: -moans loudly in the bedroom 10 minutes later-**

**Raven, Aisha, and Eve: WHAT THE F***?!**

**Kiyo: -wakes up 5 minutes later- Sornxkdbe! (See you later!)**

**Royal: Ah, I love this group. **

**Read and Review!**

**-Rejected Royal**


End file.
